El relato de un Gato
by Zahakieri
Summary: Este es mi primer sobrenatural, así que espero sea de su agrado. ¡No lo igoren por favor!


Hola. Este es mi primer sobrenatural así que espero y haya quedado bien. No creo que sea de terror así que, si creen que es de terror háganmelo saber ya que yo opino que no lo es.

Los personajes no son míos y hago esto mas que por pura diversión y entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>El Relato de un Gato<strong>

La última vez que la vi, yo estaba cerca de una florería en la ciudad.

Simplemente no sé como desapareció. Ella lo tenía todo en casa. Ella era perfecta, buena, ella era…

Nadie la odiaba, nadie en el pueblo. Yo apenas y llevaba un año viviendo aquí y no noté nada de eso.

¿Por qué desapareció? ¡yo la amaba y la quería para mí! ¡Si no podía tenerla, nadie lo haría!

Aún recuerdo lo último de lo que hablamos aquella vez.

Ella dijo: "Has escuchado que los ojos de los gatos son muy poderosos". "No". "Pues deberías pensarlo".

Caminé a su casa dos días después de su desaparición. Era una mansión, yo vivía cerca. Aún recuerdo cómo ella salía todas las mañanas para arreglar su jardín, y aunque tenía sirvientes, ella prefería hacerlo sola.

Ella dijo: "Ese gato tomará algo valioso para mí y lo cambiará".

Tenía un gato. Eso sí, su mascota era misteriosa, una mirada fría y espeluznante. No se como ella podía vivir con un animal así. Aquel gato tenía un porte elegante y poco común. A cada paso que daba, lo daba como si se tratara de una chica con movimientos pomposos queriéndose hacerse notar.

Ella dijo: "Es gracioso cuando uno le da todo a alguien y luego se vengan, te quieren". Rió levemente.

Le dije: "¿Qué te ha quitado?".

El gato paseaba libremente por la finca, no le importaba nada. Tenía sus tres comidas y además, una buena vida, simplemente dormía y comía.

Un día fui a la mansión a tomar té por invitación de ella. Vivía sola, a parte de sus sirvientes. Yo era muy amigo de ella.

Mientras la visitaba, noté que ella tenía muchas banalidades en sus paredes, tenía demasiados recuadros de ella y además pinturas de su gato.

Cuando estuve con ella tomando el té, el gato apareció. Impetuoso se acercó a mí, parecía celoso. Tenía aquella mirada que sólo los gatos y algunas serpientes tenían. Esas cuencas especiales que albergaban aquellas pupilas alargadas.

Había escuchado que en la antigüedad, los gatos, eran vistos como demonios. Para mí, eso explicaba las orejas y la cola, es decir, cuernos y cola. La mirada fría y penetrante. Que a la luz de la luna parecían brillar como llamas verdosas.

Me quedé viendo al animal. Este después de un tiempo se fue y no supe a donde fue. De lo único que no estoy seguro es de saber a donde van o dónde han estado. Ni siquiera sus amos lo saben, ¿a dónde van? ¿Dónde han estado? ¿Al infierno tal vez?

Ella dijo: "Te muerde la mano después de alimentarlo, te deja después de sentirse satisfecho".

No había respondido mi pregunta.

Otro día vi al animal cerca de mi casa. Maullaba frenético cerca de mi habitación. Parecía cantar algo, simple y solitario, frío y melancólico. Me pereció que me hablaba. ¿Conjuraba un hechizo bajo la luz de la luna? O simplemente llamaba a sus amigos de la noche eterna, de los bosques y las cercanías.

También había escuchado que ellos espantan espíritus errantes, ya que ellos son los mismos demonios. Es decir, si tienes un gato, no sufrirás de fantasmas pero… ¿sufrirás de él?

Compañeros de las brujas también.

Me quejé de su comportamiento, y ella dijo que desde que vivió con ella nunca había hecho nada de eso. Según una vez me dijo ella, el gato tenía viviendo ahí desde hace un año y tres meses. Lo encontró en una caja de cartón bajo la lluvia.

Ella dijo atemorizada: "¿Y si se harta de mí?".

¿Quién el gato?

Ella dijo asustada: "En las noches me habla y junto con otros; él baila y los demás cantan".

¡Hablas del gato? ¡Qué intentas decirme? ¡No lo entiendo!

Estaba en las puertas de la mansión. Las abrí fácilmente. La edificación estaba vacía ya que creían que ella había desaparecido para ya no volver. Nadie habitaba en la casa ya que no querían quedarse cerca del gato de la mirada fría.

Pero a decir verdad, el gato había desaparecido al mismo tiempo que su dueña. Ya nadie había visto al gato, ya nadie había visto a su dueña.

Ella dijo: "Puede que parta con él. Puede que me deje ir. Puede que…". Se detuvo.

Entré al vestíbulo y paseé mi vista por el lugar. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me dirigí a las escaleras. Llegué hasta la mitad de las escaleras y al final de ellas pude ver al felino que me miraba desde lo más alto. Él bajó dos peldaños y ronroneó.

Su ronroneó era fuerte que hasta podía escucharlo. Se quedó sentado mirándome hacia abajo.

Ella dijo: "Ya no vuelva".

El gato terminó su ronroneó.

«¿Vienes por tu amada?» dijo el gato.

Retrocedí.

«Ella reina donde los humanos nunca irán. Ella reina donde todo es inmortal. Donde el tiempo desconoce la duración y donde el espacio no conoce el movimiento» reveló el animal.

«¡Devuélvemela!» le recriminé.

Ella dijo: "Sus ojos son la llave a una imagen perfecta donde ellos dominan, pero no le creas".

Le dije: "¡Qué dices?"

«Imposible, para sacarla hay que caminar hacia tras y cerrar los ojos».

«¿Qué dices?».

«Quieres ir por ella. Si es sí la respuesta tendrás que caminar hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos».

Una gata salió de atrás del gato. Ella no habló. Pero su mirada me parecía familiar.

«Si la respuesta es no». Tomé al gato.

Ella dijo: "Una vez dentro no hay vuelta atrás. Para salir de ahí hay que perder una vece y levantarte".

La gata maulló melancólicamente. La ignoré.

Caminé hacia atrás y cerré los ojos como dijo el animal… mientras lo estrangulaba.

Ella dijo: "Ellos pueden perder ocho veces".

Abrí los ojos y un paisaje desolado y triste se apareció ante mis ojos. ¿Dónde estoy? Cientos de gatos a mi alrededor me miraban. Varios árboles muertos estaban llenos de ellos y todos, todos… tenían puesta sus miradas en mí.

«Vaya, un humano». Dijo uno de ellos «El primer humano que viene aquí desde que la otra se fue…».

El primer humano como lo oyen. Soy el primero, los gatos dijeron que hubo alguien antes que yo, pero se transformó en gato y salió. Antes de que pudiera hablar con ellos me di cuenta que había sido engañado por el gato.

Pude recordar cada cosa que mi amada mi dijo.

"Has escuchado que los ojos de los gatos son muy poderosos". [Ahora lo sé].

"Pues deberías pensarlo".

"Ese gato tomará algo valioso para mí y lo cambiará". [¿ese algo valioso era yo?]

"Es gracioso cuando uno le da todo a alguien y luego se vengan, te quieren". [El gato la quiere. Y se venga].

Los gatos me enseñaron todo lo que sabían. Incluso me transforme en uno de ellos. Ahí cobro sentido las demás frases.

"Te muerde la mano después de alimentarlo, te deja después de sentirse satisfecho". [Tuve que morder a mis compañeros aunque jugaba].

"¿Y si se harta de mí?". [Como gato, me harto de las cosas después de un tiempo].

"En las noches me habla y junto con otros; él baila y los demás cantan". [A veces unos gatos maullaban y otros seguían el ritmo, el maullido parecían palabras].

"Puede que parta con él. Puede que me deje ir. Puede que…".

"Ya no vuelva".

"Sus ojos son la llave a una imagen perfecta donde ellos dominan, pero no le creas". [Mis ojos son la puerta de las dimensiones, puedo elegir cual abrir, y en que tiempo.]

"Una vez dentro no hay vuelta atrás. Para salir de ahí hay que perder una vez y levantarte". [Supe que para salir de ahí hay que perder (morir) una vez y levantarse (revivir) en la dimensión].

"Ellos pueden perder ocho veces". [Los gatos tienen nueve vidas y sólo ocho viajes, ya que si mueres la última vez, ya no revivirás].

Ella dijo: "Corre hacia delante. Nunca me marcharé". [la gata que estaba cerca del gato era ella. Transformada].

Usé una de mis vidas para salir de aquel mundo y renacer, elegí el mundo de mi amada. No especifique tiempo ya que no sabía como hacerlo.

Abrí los ojos en el nuevo muerdo. Una pared café estaba a todos lados de mi existencia. Trepé una pared y vi un prado verde. Yo era pequeño. Tenía que empezar desde una cría. Después comenzó a llover. Me empapé, pero justo en ese momento una joven me tomó. Dijo: "Pobrecito". Y me llevó a su casa. Era ella, mi amada, totalmente juntos. Otra vez.

Me contó que ella hizo un conjuro y pacto con un demonio para hacerla feliz, encontrar a alguien para pasar juntos su vida y llegar a ser feliz. Pero ese alguien no había llegado, y en su lugar, llegué yo a su vida.

Ahí fue cuando lo descubrí… yo era el gato.

Yo era aquel felino que ella cuidaba tan bien, aquel que aborrecía. Llegué a esta época creado un loop donde estaba inmerso. Pero eso qué.

Ahora podía estar con mi amada. Y la protegeré de cualquier daño, incluso de mi mismo ya que alguna vez la quise matar…

Por eso el gato sabía que yo amaba tanto a esa mujer. Por eso me miraba celoso cuando me acercaba.

Ahora estaré inmerso en este lugar donde seré estrangulado por mi mismo. Una y otra vez.

Y todo esto lo hago por ti.

Asuka Langley Sohryu. Te amo.


End file.
